A New Beginning
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: A conversation between Haytham Kenway and his accomplice, Amelia Carter, quickly turns to a sparring match as the two test their strength and also prove their friendship as they sail for the colonies.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another Assassin's Creed one-shot. In this one, we'll be seeing our favorite sarcastic Templar Haytham Kenway and my OC, also known as his partner and accomplice, Amelia Carter. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Amelia, what are you doing out at such a late hour?"

Amelia Carter turned around to see her Grandmaster and mentor, Haytham Kenway, staring at her. She merely sighed and said, "I couldn't sleep so I came above deck."

Amelia had straight light brown hair pulled in to ponytail held in black by a red ribbon with a smaller version of Haytham's tricorn hat on her head. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black coat, brown pants, and black boots. She had gold eyes.

"You need all your strength Amelia. We'll be arriving in the Colonies in the morning." Haytham reminded her.

"Yes Haytham I know. We need to find that stupid First Civilization site." Amelia frowned.

"Is that what this is about?" Haytham questioned. "Amelia, you knew we were going to have to leave London eventually."

"But why did we have to come halfway across the ocean Haytham? Besides who knows if these guys we're supposed to find are trustworthy anyway?" Amelia snapped.

"They are in the Order Amelia. If they are found not trustworthy," Haytham unsheathed the Hidden Blade he stole from Miko. "You know what will happen."

"Right." Amelia drawled sarcastically. "Like that worked the last time _she_ betrayed us for those stupid Assassins."

Haytham sighed and pulled off his hat to rub his head. "Amelia, we are not going to discuss this now."

"She was my sister Haytham!" Amelia growled. "And she betrayed us and now is God knows where."

"Amelia, for Heaven's sake, she's in the colonies!" Haytham admitted.

Amelia's jaw dropped as she took in the news. "My sister? She's in the colonies?"

Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yes Amelia. This is why I wanted you to come. You said it yourself. You wanted retribution for her betrayal."

"Haytham, I..." Amelia trailed off.

Haytham allowed a rare smile to cross his face. "Say no more Amelia. There was a reason I picked you as my accomplice."

"Really now?" Amelia smirked. "And why is that?"

"You have skill, knowledge, strength. You're not like other females who simply let men do all the work. And you know how to fight with every single weapon you have." Haytham said.

"And I'm stronger than you." Amelia smirked.

Haytham scoffed. "You are never stronger than your mentor. I taught you all you know for Heaven's sake."

"Up for a little spar?" Amelia offered.

"Why of course my lady." Haytham said sarcastically.

They walked to the middle of the deck and Amelia pulled out her short blade. Haytham pulled out her sword. They locked eyes with each other and then...they charged.

Amelia took the first swing, spinning her short blade around gracefully but Haytham was ready as he blocked her blade. He then stepped back and swung his sword but Amelia countered and swung her short blade towards his feet but Haytham jumped back and all Amelia's blade felt was air. This continued for a long time before Amelia came up with an idea. When Haytham swung his sword at her, she blocked it before jumping up on a crate and landing behind Haytham. She then kicked his back, sending him sprawling to the ground before Amelia put her blade to his neck.

"Now who is the stronger fighter?" Amelia smirked.

Haytham grunted. "Damn it Amelia. Fine, you are stronger, but only because that blasted Mills injured my back earlier. Now would you be oh so kind as to help me up?"

Amelia only chuckled before pulling Haytham to his feet. "I still say I'm the fastest whether you are stronger than me or not."

"When we reach land, we'll see about that." Haytham stated.

They both smiled at each other before walking back down to the lower deck of the ship. They proved on this night that they are more than a mentor and his accomplice.

They were friends.

**And that is the end of this wonderful one-shot. Haytham is the only Templar I will ever like, well, besides Maria but she changed to the Assassins so she doesn't really count. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Haytham and Amelia's time together so I'm out!**


End file.
